The present invention concerns an arrangement for securing and electrically contacting a battery in an electronic watch, for making an electrical contact between one of the terminals of the battery and the printed circuit of the watch. The term "battery" is employed herein in accordance with common usage to comprehend a single cell.
In known watches, the double function of securing the battery in the plate of the watch and making electrical contact has been performed by a single component comprising a clamp bar which is screwed to the body of the watch at each of the ends of the bar. The metal bar applies a pressure which provides both for mechanically holding the battery in position and electrical contact; the electrical circuit runs for example through one of the fixing screws. However, the fixing screws have to be insulated with respect to the conducting clamp bar or with respect to the plate of the watch, generally by means of insulating washers or bushes. It will be appreciated that the provision of such insulating washers or bushes increases the amount of space which has to be provided for the screws and therefore the overall amount of space occupied by the clamp bar within the peripheral casing of the watch.